Así eres tú, Mamá
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Eres tan infantil, descuidada, torpe, ilusa, me sacas de quicio, haces que quiera salir corriendo con tal de escapar de tus arrebatos, pero si no fuera por esa capacidad que tienes de sonreír con fuerza todos los días ¿qué sería de todos nosotros?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretención, sin propósito de lucro alguno.**

* * *

**Buenas días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, queridos lectores.**

En esta oportunidad dejo una viñeta pequeña por motivo del "Día de la madre"

Espero que les guste.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

Ni siquiera puedo intentar concentrarme en la lectura, en realidad nadie quien escuchara tus ensordecedores gritos podría.

¿Debes ser siempre tan escandalosa?

Ni un poco de consideración hacia quienes estamos a tu lado, ni por respeto a que si no termino de hacer esto, reprobaré el examen que me espera para la próxima semana.

¿Sacaría algo con decírtelo?

Cierro el libro de física, intento encontrar en mí algo que detenga las ganas de entrar a tu histeria y gritar más fuerte de lo que tú misma puedes. Miro a mi lado y noto que quien está junto a mí, ha decidido hacer lo mismo que yo.

Otro libro se cierra.

Nos observamos de manera cómplice. Él sonríe al ser otra vez empático con tu forma de actuar y me hace un gesto silencioso de "tranquila" el cual conozco de memoria y obedezco por mi bien.

Llevo quince años haciendo lo mismo.

¿Por qué gritas tanto?, ¿por qué debe ser siempre igual?, ¿realmente hace falta tanto alboroto?

En este estudio se debería guardar silencio, pero el hombre que ha acompañado tu vida desde hace mucho reconoce que aún no eres capaz de dejar atrás la absurda obsesión por leer historietas como lo hacías en tus años adolescentes. Y eso no es lo malo, sino que necesitas hacer de cada reacción un ruido que taladra en el tímpano, que me provoca dolor de cabeza y pone de mal humor.

Papá, al entenderme, ha hablado conmigo en muchas ocasiones pidiéndome que sea capaz de entenderte aunque sea un poco; cuando me niego hacerlo reacciona implacablemente pasivo y explica que si no soy capaz de tolerarlo, al menos guarde silencio ya que te debo respeto.

Que me explique lo mismo ahora que gritas y ríes como si ninguno de los dos estuviéramos cerca de ti.

Paso mis uñas por la tapa del libro y estas suenan en el conteo mental que hago a través de su ritmo.

Un, dos, tres cuatro. Un, dos, tres cuatro.

En el cuarto ciclo de mi conteo, noto como vuelves a sumergirte entre los dibujos y escuetos textos que tanto disfrutas leer, tomando esto como una oportunidad para retomar mi propia lectura y repasar las fórmulas que debo retener para obtener nota sobresaliente, como acostumbro a hacerlo.

No pasan dos minutos ante de que el ultrasonido de tu voz me haga perder la paciencia otra vez.

—¡Pero…! —exclamo, interrumpida por la mano que mi padre deja sobre una de mis manos.

Paciencia, tener paciencia y respeto.

Miro nuevamente a mi padre, éste se encoje de hombros y sabiendo que no logrará mucho, vuelve a abrir su libro, olvidándose tanto de su esposa como de mí.

Inhalo profundo, miro hacia el techo como si de ahí pudiese obtener la paciencia que necesito y sin saber si la encontré o no, exhalo en cuanto lo que debo estudiar vuelve ante mis ojos.

No leo, no pongo atención. ¿Por qué?

Tres, dos, uno…

Tu estruendosa risa hace eco a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Murmuras algo que no entiendo, pones tu mano sobre la boca, ríes lento y nuevamente te desatas a la más limpia de las carcajadas.

Siento mis dientes rechinar. Cierro el libro por milésima vez y fijo mi mirada en ti sin que lo notes.

Sin siquiera parpadear, mi fija observación es interrumpida por la silueta de mi padre. Deja su libro sobre el escritorio, pasa a tu lado y acaricia uno de tus hombros antes de marcharse por completo.

Supongo que el pobre fue a tomar una siesta con tal de que su cabeza no explote.

Ahora sólo somos tú y yo, tú, yo, mis fórmulas de física y tus historietas sin sentido.

¿Sabes siquiera que estoy contigo? Pareces no notarlo.

Mamá, ¿cómo es que los años no pueden pasar por ti?

Sobre ti recae la responsabilidad de nuestra nación. En ti está depositada la confianza de tanta, tanta gente… cosas que no sé si no te importan, no sabes o simplemente jamás has comprendido.

Ríes y ríes como si nada malo hubiera pasado en tu vida, como si todo fuera paz, amor y amistad.

¿Nunca tienes miedo?

Creo que cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera sentido el pánico de tener que responder ante tanta gente.

Veo como en tus ojos jamás desaparece el brillo, como tu sonrisa siempre resplandece y ese descuido que a veces no hace más que volverme loca, eternamente está en tu rostro como prueba de que siempre se puede estar bien, que siempre se puede estar feliz si uno así lo quiere.

Tal vez es justamente eso lo que contiene a papá y hace que te ame de la forma en que constantemente lo hace.

Quizás es precisamente eso que ha mantenido a tu lado a las chicas, incluso a Rei, que siendo la más cercana al entender mis frustraciones contigo, jamás niega que eres una luz en su vida.

Tal vez sea esa la razón por la cual el mundo completo resplandece ante tu presencia.

Eres tan infantil, descuidada, torpe, ilusa, me sacas de quicio, haces que quiera salir corriendo con tal de escapar de tus arrebatos, pero si no fuera por esa capacidad que tienes de sonreír con fuerza todos los días ¿qué sería de todos nosotros?

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí, Rini?

Logro sacarte un segundo de tus historietas. Parpadeas rápidamente con mirada expectante.

—Te quiero mucho.

Sonríes satisfecha antes de levantarte de la silla, llegar a mi lado y abrazarme de esa forma en que casi pierdo el aire. Esta vez no protestaré.

Vuelves a tu asiento y retomas la lectura de tu pasatiempo.

¿Cómo reclamarle algo a quien ha protegido al mundo aun poniendo en riesgo su vida?

Puede que tengas muchos defectos, que nuestras personalidades sean tan distintas que rara vez obtenemos un punto de encuentro en común, que no logre comprenderte y tal vez tú tampoco a mí, que riñamos seguido y que no nos hablemos por horas al estar enojadas, pero no por eso olvido que eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que he tenido el honor de conocer y con ello, el poder aprender de ti día a día para intentar ser aunque sea la mitad de lo feliz que siempre eres.

Sin ti, ninguno de nosotros estaría bien.

Retorno a mi lectura entre el incesante ruido que sigues haciendo. No te ibas a detener, era obvio.

Te vuelvo a mirar, esta vez sonrío al saber que jamás cambiarás.

Así eres tú, Serena Tsukino, así eres tú, Neo reina Serena, así eres tú, Mamá.

* * *

Siempre imaginé que así sería una relación entre Rini y Serena ya pasados los años. Que Chibiusa tendría una personalidad más cercana a la de Darien y que Serena, bueno, ella nunca cambiaría.

Y no tiene para qué hacer si es así como la queremos, ¿no? ;D

Espero que el mensaje a transmitir haya llegado a ustedes.

**Menos juicios, más amor.**

**Más entendimiento.**

El tiempo corre, muchas cosas que se dejan para mañana pueden resultar en tardías, así que si es ahora cuando tienes oportunidad para recordarle a tu madre cuánto la quieres, ¡hazlo!

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer

Espero volver pronto con muchas, muchas actualizaciones.

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

Los quiero mucho


End file.
